Generally, an ocean current flows at a location far away from the seashore, so that a power generation device which is driven by the ocean current cannot be directly connected to the seashore. Anchoring such power generation device is difficult since a seabed region underneath the ocean current is generally thousands of meters deep due to long-term erosion, and since a strong force is generally applied by the ocean current against the power generation device.